Gorn
"Hot like a dragon's breath, infested with bandits and Sand Worms and no water to be found in miles. Yet, I wouldn't want to live anywhere else." ''-Zulik the Swift'' The Desert of Gorn is a vast wasteland near Avaloria, Istari and Breniel. Once a mighty empire, this region has turned into a desert thanks to a magical cataclism. Geography The desert is a gigantic valley covered in sand. Its only water sources are the Goruna River and the Oasis of Etabanur, where the few humans living in the desert survive as nomads. Many Orcish communities are scattered all through Gorn, as well as the ruins of the ancient Gornese Empire. History Age of Dawn Very few is known about the Gornese Empire. They were apparently Human, according to the remains of former inhabitants, but their history is mostly unknown. According to the few information archeologists found, the Empire was a magocracy and perished after its leader, a powerful wizard, tried to eliminate all of his enemies with the help of a powerful Djinn. The dark magic created a sandstorm and corrupted the land, turning it into a desert and killing off most of the Gornese people. A small group of slaves from a culture known as The Avallaron, moved to the North, where they found the Kingdom of Avaloria. Age of Light and Dark and Age of Heroes Years after the Fall of Gorn, the few remaining Gornese people become wanderers, walking through the scorching desert in search of a place to live. They built a city, New Gornia, that was later taken over by an Orcish warlord and renamed Oruk Vaz. The desert soon became an Orcish territory, with new settlements being built, including Quadgar, Krudil Krag and Zregral. The rest of the territory was then inhabited by Lizardfolk and Human nomads. Age of War During the rule of Galad, more and more Orcs migrated to Gorn to avoid the Galadian Empire's purging of their race. Krontag the Wise became the leader of Oruk Vaz, converting it into a safe haven for Orcs everywhere. Later a Lizara named Zulik found Ungor the Undesired wandering in the desert and lead him to Krontag, where the Half-Orc revolutionary would be trained to control his Wrath. When Galad found out about Oruk Vaz, he sent his troops to destroy the Orcish city, and the Battle of Oruk Vaz began. It ended with Ungor killing the Elven Emperor and consequently ending the Galadian Empire. Races Humans Survivors of the fall of Gorn, Humans live mostly as nomads, fighting for survival amongst the scorching desert. Orcs After the Orcish Kingdom of Kronatz was taken over by Frörd, the Orcs were forced to flee to the desert. Oruk Vaz, the only actual city in the whole desert, has the greatest Orcish population in Astorien. It also became a gigantic refugee camp when Galad started his Great Purge. Lizardfolk The Lizardfolk lived in the region centuries before the Gornese Empire's rise and fall. After the Cataclism, their reptile bodies easily adapted to the environment, and now they're found in every one of the few traces of civilization left in the wastelands. See Also * Astorien * Breniel * Heartland Category:Realms